


A Cold Heart

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arc Reactor Issues, Arranged Marriage, Cold, Fluff, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, M/M, Marvel Jotunn Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Odin returns Loki to rule as king of Jotunheim, and Tony is the mortal who gets to wed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm writing out of my usual pairings. I wrote this mostly because I really wanted some arranged marriage and more Jotun culture. Unfortunately, I don't have too much time either. Maybe one day I will flesh this out further and fully explore Jotun culture and Loki and Tony's relationship. There are aspects here that I only touch on and many more that I wanted to write but couldn't fit.

The frost was deep in the ground, slick and slippery enough that Tony almost fell.

“Careful,” Steve warned, catching Tony by the back of his shirt’s neck and nearly choking him in the process.

“The ads lied,” Tony quipped. “These shoes don’t have any traction.”

Steve snorted, and they went along on their path. Tony went with a little more caution. It sucked that this last part of the journey had to be made by foot. The air was fresh but also cold enough to make their breaths mist upon every exhale. Thus, it meant the reactor sitting his chest was just a block of pain and ice despite all the insulation Tony afforded it. Still, they made good time considering they came from the Ifing instead of the bifrost. Too soon, Utgard came into sight, a rocky and spiky construction that could cleave the sky in two. Tony swallowed hard.

“No take backs, I’m guessing?” He felt a little dizzy, staring at the place that would be his home—possibly till his death. Fury made it clear that if Tony went to Jotunheim then he could never return to Earth fully even if there was nothing suspicious, and this was by all respects arranged.

“A little late for that,” Steve noted. His face turned grave, and he studied Tony. “Are you sure about this? I didn’t—“

“Cool your jets, Capsicle. No one’s going to let Captain America volunteer.” Tony shook his head and jutted out his chin. “Besides, I’ve whored myself out for less.”

“Tony!” Steve’s lips pressed tight together in disagreement, and that was touching.

“Right. No whoring. Cover your ears. But seriously, I promise.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. My mouth’s a different story though.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Steve frowned, looking up.

“What is it?” Tony reached instantly for his pocket. He couldn’t bring the Iron Man armor here, but he refused to travel in some frozen wasteland without some protection.

“Just a bird, I think.”

Tony relaxed though he watched the sky too and spotted a black bird flying away. “Just a bird? Doesn’t sound like a good thing to me. Looks like one of those crows.”

“Crows are actually really smart.”

“Wow,” Tony said, face blank. “I didn’t know that.”

Steve scowled.  “Let’s move, Stark.”

“Of course. It isn’t every day a mortal gets to marry a god.”

Tony paused for a second to look once more at Utgard. Snow was starting to fall in light dusting.

****

Jagged blocks of stones, stalagmites and possibly stalactites, were suspended in the air and embedded deep into the earth. Some sections appeared to be part of an older building structure left to rot and decay, and it all made for an eerie environment that Tony didn’t want to think too closely on. It reminded him of the cave in Afghanistan, and he had to steady his breathing to Steve’s. Tony focused on the entryway, if it could be called that. The same jagged blocks that decorated Utgard’s landscape lined the opening as if a hungry shark mouth. It was plain, unlike the majestic scenery found in Asgard. The only adornment was a single green cloth edged in silver with a rune hung on the center door. Tony hoped it wouldn’t end up too game of thrones for him.

Thor stood a little to the left of the way, waiting for them. He had flew on ahead to clear their path and make the festivities ready for the night of their arrival. Thor’s entire face beamed as he embraced them both in a crushing hug.

“I’m glad you have journeyed safely. Tis a long way on foot.”

“Hey, point break. Not that it’s—I’m glad to see you, but I’m kind of hanging here, buddy.” Tony wheezed for Thor managed to lift them up several inches off the ground.

“My apologies.” Thor set him down, none too gentle. It was only through repeated exposure and experience that Tony didn’t stumble.

“Right,” Tony said and peered around Thor’s giant bulk. He couldn’t see very much into the building. “So, where is this brother of yours? You didn’t tell me very much about him.”

“Ah, it is best for you to see Loki’s qualities for yourself.” Thor sounded a little evasive for once, but Tony shrugged it off. He would see his intended soon enough.

“I hope the wedding night isn’t a disappointment.”

“Oh, you will find him skilled.”

Tony stared. “Uh…why does that sound like personal experience?”

“No, no.” Thor hastened to correct himself. “It is—“

“Explain no more.” Tony cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “We’re here for you.”

It really wasn’t every day a mortal married a god.

Inside was only marginally warmer than outside. It hardly gave a reprieve to the hunk of metal sitting in Tony’s chest. There were long wooden tables that lined up the way on either side to—huh, a giant hearth that looked more enticing than it need be. Thor strode down the center, red cape flaring behind him. It was a little intimidating to follow, but Tony walked far too many red carpets to be deterred even if his attire was more mountain camper than handsome billionaire.

“A long way I, Thor, have come, bearing your bride from Midgard and a joyous affair to your hall,” Thor announced loudly. “Loki!”

“Could you not be any louder?” a soft voice said, making itself heard just as clear as Thor’s booming. “I may as well go deaf.”

Tony watched as, what he presumed his groom, emerged from the chair to the side of the hearth in one easy graceful movement. His appearance was human for all Tony could tell which rather relieved him considering everyone in attendance was blue. Loki didn’t look much like a frost giant. In fact, he was rather short in stature compared to the ones there even with the horns on his helmet arching toward the ceiling.

“Welcome,” and Loki’s voice was low and silky then. He studied them. “And which of these are to be my bride?”

Tony exhaled, stepping forward before Thor could introduce them. “That would be me—am I to your liking?”

He couldn't help but toss that out. He smirked and almost faltered as Loki’s gaze roamed over every inch of him before meeting Tony’s eyes in challenge. It was weirdly hot, enough to make Tony almost blush.

“It would please me more if you are willing. Thor, I’m—“

“I’m willing,” Tony interrupted. “Or do you not trust our words?”

That made a gleam appear in Loki’s green eyes. “Forgive me if I’m not as trusting as Thor.”

“What? You’re scared of us measly humans?” Tony edged closer, eyes falling to half-mast so he could peer up at Loki through his eyelashes. “You’re a god.”

“A god, yes. Stupid, no.” Loki smiled sharply. Then, he addressed Thor. “Have you brought me a wedding or a flyting instead? His tongue knows no boundaries.”

“He is well talented in conversation,” Thor said. “It is not his bravery but wit that named him as yours.”

“And if I want the other?” Loki gestured to Steve.

“I’m afraid I’m not up for the taking,” Steve replied. He held out a bundle of papers in his hand. “Our agreement, if you will.”

Score one for Cap, Tony thought as he watched Loki flipped through the papers. It was the final agreement. Loki hummed, making a noise. It felt forever, and Tony finally had to speak up.

“Come on, reindeer games. Aren’t you done yet? Nothing’s changed. It is the final copy. I promise we didn’t sneak anything there. If I did, you can kill me tonight.”

They had gone over all the details forward and backward, and Tony knew every inch of that document himself. He wasn’t going to sign himself over without knowing for what. He also knew that SHIELD could be sneaky and underhand as well.

“I should like my bride to last at least a week.” Loki tucked the papers into some magical pocket or so because Tony couldn’t see how that form fitting pants had room for anything.

“Oh, believe me. I last. Do you?”

Loki let out a surprised chuckle. “I believe you shall learn what it means to wed a god.”

“Then, it’s agreed?” Thor asked.

“Yes.”

****

The ceremony was simple, hand fasting with bits of cloth tied and so forth. They draped Loki’s colors on him, and if Tony remembered it—it was more for his eidetic memory than anything else.  Tony could care less if they followed Earth’s legal procedures or traditions. He was mostly grateful that he finally got to sit down and right next to the hearth. The heat was warm, and Tony let out a quiet groan of appreciation. He put a hand to his chest, and the reactor was still too cold for his liking.

“Are you well?” Loki asked, pouring him mead. Tony took a sip, feeling it warm him from the inside out.

“After I defreeze, sure. I would hate to be a capiscle.”

Steve’s ears caught that, and Tony toasted the glare he received for the remark.

“What?” Loki sounded puzzled.

“I’m only a bit cold,” Tony clarified. He pressed his hand to his reactor again, willing it to warm up. “I’m only human. I don’t have your thick blue skin, you know.”

There was silence, and then Loki stretched out his hand. “You only need ask.”

A green glow appeared on Loki’s fingertips before he waved at the hearth. The fire burned higher, and the heat of it soaked into Tony through all his layers. It wasn’t enough to get his reactor warm still, but it was closer than it had been.

“Thank you,” Tony breathed. “I—“

He didn’t think Loki would do that. He could see Steve murmur his appreciation to Thor as well. The cold didn’t do either of them any favors.

“Do not misunderstand. You are mine,” Loki said, ruining the kindness of his act. “Until you prove otherwise, I will treat you in good faith and accord you all that is of mine.”

“I still thank you.” Tony licked his lips. “I would thank you in whatever way you like.”

“As it pleases me?” Loki’s eyes darkened, and there was a heatedness there that had nothing to do with the hearth.

“Yes.”

They did not have a wedding night. Tony was ushered to their rooms alone as Loki was pressed to deal with an urgent matter.

****

Tony did not have time to think about his absent husband. There were so much to learn and do. There were mandated lessons on Jotunheim culture and history as he was the queen or whatever being married to Loki. There were tours to the different aspects of Jotunheim’s vast lands, to see and understand the realm which was now his. It helped that Tony resolved not to be a figurehead either, and he more or less earned the respect of the frost giants. They even gave him his own workshop that was located deep into the bowels of the earth.

It was a pleasant beginning to his life in Jotunheim, and Tony did not regret agreeing to marry Loki. The only thing that bothered him was the cold. Living in Utgard, the frost and chill was the worst of all. No matter how Tony tried, he just couldn’t get his reactor to stay warm. He managed to salve off most of it by keeping to his workshop where it was furthest underground and always had a fire blazing. Then, it came—the days which were longer and colder.

“I’m told you are unwell.”

Tony jerked, nearly falling off the heavily cushioned chaise he was lying on. “L-Loki?”

His heart pounded hard, and it took a minute before Tony could breathe normally.

“I did not mean to startle you.” Loki closed the door, moving closer. “How do you feel?”

Loki’s scrutiny and the way Tony was light headed was enough to make him feel embarrassed, and he had to turn his head away.

“I’m alright,” Tony rasped. “Just, uh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And you? I haven’t seen you very much except in passing.”

“I am well. I wish I could spare more time for you.”

Tony waved him off. “You’re a king with important things to do.”

Then, he almost had another heart attack as Loki perched himself right next to him on the chaise.

“This was not here before,” Loki observed, running his fingers across the cushion. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the runes carved into the wood that made the cushion stayed warm.

“Yes. I asked them. I can’t stand the cold. Feeble mortal and all that.” It took a bit of convincing to place the runes because the frost giants didn’t believe too much in heat, their bodies used to the perpetual cold.

“I should have thought of that.”

“It’s fine.” Tony pressed a hand to his reactor, wincing. It was still so cold despite his best efforts. At this rate, he was going to get pneumonia. “You are busy. I understand. I used to be a CEO and a superhero. You don’t have time for a lot of things.”

“Why are you holding your chest like that?”

The question came a little off handed, and Tony didn’t meet his eyes. “It’s…they have told you I have a thing in my chest.”

“Yes,” Loki said. There was a pause before he asked, “may I see?”

“Er…”

“Never mind. I think—“

“It’s not pretty,” Tony interrupted. Loki gave him a pointed look, and Tony steeled himself. He would make it quick, or he was going to freeze to death. He carefully removed his layers until his chest was bare. His teeth chattered, and the cold was seeping in deep.

“Oh,” Loki said, marveling at the blue light. “It reminds me of the Casket.”

“Yes, well…are you done? I’m really, really cold.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to suppress a shiver. Then, Loki’s hand was a hot spot on his shoulder, and Tony leaned into it. He heard the crackle where Loki had most likely sent the flames roaring brighter and warmer.

“Please,” Tony said, not thinking, and Loki pulled him closer, hand sliding hot against his skin. He didn’t protest when Loki touched the reactor.

“Why, this is cold!”

“Has been cold since I came,” Tony admitted and tried to press himself against Loki better. There was a tracing, and then warmth sank into Tony’s core. He hadn’t felt this warm in a long time, and Tony let out a pleased moan.

“Oh god.”

“You should have said. I am not an unkind king.”

“I didn’t want to take up your time.”

“I’ve said you are mine, and I take care of what is mine.” Loki kissed him then, and it was strange how warm Loki could be for a frost giant.

“Then, you can make it up for me now. Maybe even that wedding night we missed out on.”

“If you wish,” Loki said, laying Tony down against the chaise.

“I wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> And let me just add in things I wanted to explore:
> 
> -since Loki was raised in Asgard, I imagine there would be Aesir influences in the architecture and so forth of Utgard and Loki's mead hall  
> -Loki's jotun form  
> -more on Tony's reactor and how the cold environment must affect him  
> -Tony not wanting to ask Loki for things  
> -political schemes and distrust  
> -actual sex  
> -Loki's influences on Jotun's magic and culture  
> -Loki being highly revered for restoring Jotun's glory  
> -Loki just being a BAMF Jotun  
> -Loki and Thor's brother relationship  
> -come on, all the family stuff with Frigga and Odin  
> -More of Tony's adjusting to Jotun  
> -and really so much more...OTL


End file.
